


От демона к человеку

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Ye_Boo_Lia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fisting, Gore, Somnophilia, Twisted relationships, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: На одном тёмном чердаке в одном тёмном Доме Скорбей.
Relationships: Belphegor/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини R-NC-21





	От демона к человеку

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spark_a_flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_a_flame/gifts).



> В некотором смысле по заявкам на Люцифер/героиня ;)

Бельфегор просыпается посреди ночи не по собственному желанию. Что-то будит его. Тихий, но такой раздражающий, непрерывно тягучий звук. Стон. 

Он с трудом разлепляет глаза. Малышка спит рядом с ним, свернувшись клубком. Голые плечи слегка подрагивают, будто к ним на чердак — в их неприступную обитель тишины — ворвался непрошеный злой ветер. 

Стоит всего лишь протянуть руку, согреть прикосновением озябшую кожу, и над ними снова раскинется полог благостного спокойствия. Можно, конечно, прижаться грудью к ссутуленной спине, обхватить поперёк живота, удобно устроив локоть во впадинке узкой талии. Он любит засыпать под мерное дыхание своей малышки, уткнуться лицом между лопаток и дышать в унисон, пока они оба не забудутся очередными грёзами. Сейчас его усталое тело хочет другого, не даёт пошевелить и мускулом, и Бельфегор не заставляет себя. Вперяется взглядом в тёмный, зачарованный под звёздное небо, потолок.

Глубокий вздох — и звук повторяется, становится длиннее и безумнее. Бельфегор жмурится в улыбке: в ночной тишине любой шорох приобретает новые смыслы. Он слышит, что стон этот болезненный, не тот, который заставляет бурлить его стылую демоническую кровь. Но всё равно не может сдержать довольства, которое просачивается на лицо сытой гримасой. 

Ещё секунду назад тело отказывалось слушаться, поддавшись силе врожденного греха, а теперь сонливость покидает его с каждым выдохом. А на вдохе тепло из медленно вздымающейся груди перетекает ниже к паху, собирается под кожей щекоткой.

Одного стона недостаточно — ленивый, но настырный голод заполоняет его внутри, — хочется, чтобы по хрупкому девичьему тельцу пробежала дикая, крупная дрожь. Как лихорадка желания, когда малышка тянется к нему, кусает губы от нетерпения и зовёт. Зовёт его в свои объятья, а потом насаживается на член до упора. 

Бельфегор делает одно короткое движение — перекатывается со спины на бок. Терпкий запах волос оседает на губах фантомной сладостью, заставляет облизываться. Бельфегор наконец прикасается к напряжённым плечам, ласкает кожу одними кончиками пальцев. Но под одежду не лезет, пристраивается пахом к округлым мягким ягодицам. Вжимается так, что лёгкое возбуждение непрошенно набухает внутри. 

Хриплый со сна голос будоражит очередным протяжным стоном. Бельфегору не интересны причины: мучают ли его малышку кошмары или же хрупкий человеческий организм никак не может адаптироваться к чуждому окружению Девилдома. В конце концов, ей придётся привыкнуть, впустить в себя беспросветную тьму так же, как она уже впустила их с братьями в свою жизнь — за какие-то считанные месяцы. Бельфегору всего лишь нужно сделать эту привычку зависимостью.

Несложная задача, когда материал попадается отзывчивый. Его малышка такая: вся из мягких линий и чувствительных точек. Он прижимается губами к основанию шеи, ласкает ключицы, грудь и живот. Убаюкивает. Ему не обязательно брать её прямо сейчас, чтобы знать, что она принадлежит ему целиком. Достаточно пары правильных прикосновений, чтобы выровнять дыхание и успокоить всполошенное сердце. 

Мерность движений снова нагоняет на него дрёму. Возбуждение замерло в ожидании своего часа, и Бельфегор может позволить себе провалиться в неглубокий сон. Он чувствует, что ждать до утра не придётся, а потому остаётся рядом. Согревает теплом своего тела, чтобы по пробуждении они оба вспыхнули от одного лишь вздоха.

***

На чердаке темно и спокойно. Уютно, мог бы сказать Люцифер, если бы усталость не притупила в нём любые ощущения. 

Он возвращается поздно — очередные затянувшиеся дела, отчёты для Диаволо и его отца, бесконечные списки долгов Маммона. Он привык к рутине, но каждый потраченный впустую вечер мигренью отдаёт в висках. От неё не спасает выпивка или здоровый сон, она просится наружу, толкает к движению, несмотря на отяжелевшее тело. Поэтому он раз за разом спешит на чердак, в тихий и укромный уголок, где ему не нужно ни притворяться, ни сдерживать себя.

Его девочка давно спит. Свернулась калачиком на самом краю самодельного ложа; шлейка ночной сорочки сползла с плеча к локтю, потянула за собой тонкую ткань, оголяя нежную грудь. Бельфи устроился рядом: ладонь покоится на мягком бедре, расслабленное лицо прячется между округлых лопаток. 

Люцифер не спешит присоединиться, любуется безмятежной картиной. Неспешно ослабляет галстук, тянет носом тяжёлый, полный дразнящего — сладость и соль поровну — аромата воздух. Рот мгновенно наполняется слюной, как от хорошего демонического вина. Запах пьянит, забивается в ноздри, от него набатом стучит кровь в ушах. Ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение. Чистый головокружительный кураж.

Зажжённый на ладони магический огонь кляксами пляшет на смятых простынях, ласкает светом бледные тела. Он будит замершую во времени комнату от липкого глубокого сна. Как и сам Люцифер пришёл сюда распалять пламя.

Матрас пружинит под его весом, но девочка не встречает его сонной улыбкой, только хмурит брови во сне. Люцифер любит её сейчас, как никогда прежде — осторожную и доступную ему одному. От одного взгляда на неё всё естество зудит в нетерпении. Такого с ним ещё не случалось.

Он гасит огонь, и темнота накрывает их, спутывая дыхания. Раскрытой ладонью ведёт Люцифер по упругому бедру, задирает сорочку, скользит под резинку узких трусиков. Его девочка совершенна в своей беспечности. Он входит в неё двумя пальцами, толкается во влажное мягкое нутро. 

Бессознательное тело раскрывается под малейшим касанием. Люцифер двигается глубже, большим пальцем проникает между набухающих губ. Знакомый жар обволакивает его пальцы и захватывает вверх по руке до самого горла, а потом растекается волной с плеч. Люцифер растирает себе грудь под рубашкой, разгоняет жар по венам к паху. Он до боли стискивает собственный сосок и сгибает крюком пальцы внутри, цепляется подушечками за гладкую плоть.

Член наливается тяжестью за пару минут. Люцифер трахает свою девочку пальцами и неспешно поглаживает себя сквозь брюки. Похоже на идиллию. Он не хочет останавливаться, даже толком ещё ничего не начав.

Едва слышный стон служит ему разрешением отпустить себя. Он добавляет ещё один палец, широко разводя всю тройку в стороны, вязнет в тягучих соках и истекает слюной, хватая раскрытым ртом воздух. Хуже, чем Вельзи. Совсем как животное.

Бельфи вторит едва стихшему стону. Он, кажется, всё ещё видит сон, но в следующий момент смотрит в глаза с предельной ясностью. Его рука, словно заколдованная, скользит между раскрытых бёдер под бельё. Он всё ещё не разрывает взгляда с Люцифером, но уже толкается внутрь, переплетая свои пальцы с его.

Девочка кричит и просыпается, дрожа всем телом. Люцифер улыбается ей самой нежной улыбкой и выходит только, чтобы засунуть внутрь целый кулак. 

Она принимает его до конца, обхватывает, как перчатка, будто ждала его весь этот день. Готовилась отдаться в его власть по первому же зову. Она не хочет отпускать его, сжимает кулак растянутыми мышцами входа, а стоит выйти — засасывает медленно, но неумолимо. Завораживающе.

Крик стихает лишь на мгновенье, пока Люцифер приспускает брюки с бельём — на ткани остаются тонкие рисунки из крови. Бельфи, не теряя времени, усаживает девочку к себе на колени, приглашающе раскрывая напряжённые бёдра. Она всегда тяжелеет от желания, обмякает, как безвольная кукла. Но хватает лишь одного прикосновения — и нежная кожа отзывчиво покрывается мурашками. Новые стоны беспорядочно срываются с закушенных губ, стоит ему войти до самого основания.

Люцифер умеет делать хорошо. Он видит экстаз в каждом сантиметре её тела: в заломленной под острым углом шее, в искривлённом круге рта, в отчаянной хватке ногтей на плечах. Когда Бельфи присоединяется к ним на одном из движений вверх, её тело потряхивает в конвульсиях. 

Он склоняется, чтобы попробовать её на своих губах, облизывает солоноватый изгиб шеи. Вкусно так, что невозможно остановиться. Люцифер поднимает взгляд на Бельфи, и они сжимают зубы на бледной, покрытой испариной коже одновременно.

***

В глазах Люцифера огонь. Он толкается, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, в резком, нечеловеческом ритме. Его взгляд словно замер и тлеет, испепеляет кожу без единого касания.

Лицо Бельфи исказил голод. Глаза и широкая ухмылка оживают на вечно застывшем лице, проступают безумными чертами. Он цепляется руками за грудь, будто тонет в собственных ощущения, раздирает её, добираясь до самого сердца.

Он говорит что-то, но боль мешает расслышать его слова. Зато смех режет по ушам, а низкое горловое рычание Люцифера пронизывает тело ознобом. Они такие же неугомонные, как и всегда, но сегодня их напор путает все мысли. Разве должно быть так больно от прикосновения губ, должно ли разрывать тело от меток ногтей?

— Сладкая, — говорит Люцифер. 

Он почти мурлычет, мягким, но настойчивым голосом. Он часто говорит так, с теми же одобрительными интонациями, с той же терпкой нежностью. Даже если не услышишь, можно догадаться по губам, вспомнить знакомые интонации. Но сейчас Люцифер кажется другим, захлёбывающимся в собственном огне. Словно совсем потерял голову.

Оба члена заполняют нутро до предела. Хорошо настолько, что боль и удовольствие сливаются воедино. Дымка возбуждения застилает глаза, замыливает зрение так, что становится сложно разобрать лица. 

В размытой густой темноте губы Люцифера алеют, будто измазанные соком. Хочется прикоснуться к ним, слизать вкус языком. Кажется, что должно быть остро, как от самого жгучего перца. Но Люцифер хитрит, снова припадает ртом к шее, не даёт попробовать себя в ответ. Там, где он оставляет кусачие поцелуи, где прижимается раскалёнными губами Бельфи, невыносимо горит кожа. 

На мгновение чувства обостряются до предела. Люцифер поднимает голову, в зубах его висит кусок плоти. Окровавленной, выдранной — безжалостно выгрызенной, — свежей. Аромат горячей крови бьёт в ноздри, оседает паром на ресницах, зудом на языке. Забивает спазмом горло.

Руки непроизвольно тянутся к шее — проверить, убедиться в обмане зрения, — но мышцы одеревенели от страха. Всё тело сковало, и магия здесь совсем не причём. 

За оцепенением приходит боль, и после боли нет больше чувства. Есть только неизменная улыбка Люцифера, и тихий, такой родной, смех Бельфи над ухом.

— Ну вот, опять… — с лёгким разочарованием тянет Бельфи на задворках сознания. — И эта сломалась.

— Ничего, — бархатно, так нежно шепчет Люцифер. — Диаволо пришлёт нам новую.


End file.
